


A Drop of Blood in the Ocean

by blueduende



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death, Gen, Hope, Not a SNS fic but it revolves around their friendship, Sad Humor, happy-ish ending, lots of sns dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueduende/pseuds/blueduende
Summary: "A wave of peace washed over him like a calm before the storm as had not yet realized that he had finally cut down the one person who showed him, time and time again, that there was nothing that could keep him from making absolute certain that Sasuke was understood, forgiven, and loved."Still blinded by rage and hurt, Sasuke killed Naruto. Now Sasuke is seeking forgiveness from the one person he'll never receive it from.





	A Drop of Blood in the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> I wrote this when I too needed to be forgiven and could not find the words. 
> 
> I re-watched the final fight and re-imagined chapter 700 and threw my crappy situation into this story for you guys. Hope you enjoy/ understand this story! I was pretty sad writing because even this less than 4k story was better than the ending!! This is unbetta'd and out of my simple brain so please excuse mistakes or any unclear things (feel free to ask!).
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts after reading!
> 
> **I do not own Naruto or Monument Valley (I was extremely inspired by that quote when I played the game! I loved that little story!)
> 
> P.S. I'm so sorry about 'the morning after' not having that second chapter. I really cant find a way to write it where I don't ruin it! I'm still working on it for you guys but I don't want to ruin the cute ambiguous first chapter with horrible epilogue. To make up for it, I have a few other works in progress!

“In which there is no one left to forgive us” 

-Monument Valley

* * *

Sasuke killed Naruto. He didn't mean for it to happen. Not really. 

The power radiating from Naruto was palpable even from the distance he placed between them. He steeled himself each time Naruto sought him with the sole intention of fighting his way in, past Sasuke’s barriers, with the purpose of bringing him back. 

He never imagined Naruto finding such power nor did he expect him to learn to control it so he could foolishly usie it against Sasuke. All for the purpose of reaching him again. 

During their previous fights, Naruto had left a dent in his supposedly impenetrable wall, making it almost possible to taste the power born from heartbreak on his tongue. It lingered like a cruel reminder of the emotional investment Sasuke had become.

It reminded him that Naruto was serious: he would bring Sasuke back or die trying.

But the good intentions of Naruto’s actions held a veiled tragedy lurking about, waiting for fate to send it along, obstructing Naruto’s path to set the stage for a brilliant climax in the tale of Naruto Uzumaki. It wasn’t set in stone until Naruto chose to take on the challenge of retrieving Sasuke in the Valley of the End. 

The Sage knew that it would lead to his destruction each time he knocked down another wall. He saw the omen creep closer to Naruto when he took the time to smash the isolating pieces into a fine dust. The Sage saw Naruto gamble time in exchange for leaving Sasuke completely defenseless against him. When they met, he was sure Naruto could not die. His life force was too great, but death loved a challenge.

He watched Naruto from a distance; his triumphs, failures, his connections. The most significant circumstances that affected Naruto almost always involved Sasuke whom the blond boy never seemed to want to let go of.

How could he?

Over time, and through an exchange of fists that left deep bruising and an even deeper knowledge of his best friends mind, Naruto finally found his way under Sasuke’s skin and got stronger in the process. He cemented a future repeat of the past. They were sentenced to the fate of Indra and Ashura, just as the Sage had predicted, but, much to his surprise, it seemed that Indra would come out the victor.

Yet, this cycle bore more weight after Naruto had rejected the masks and titles. They were not the reincarnation of Indra and Ashura. They were not an Uchiha and the Kyuubi vessel. They were Naruto and Sasuke.

They were thirteen years old again, on top of the hospital, and holding nothing back. Unlike that time, where the consequences were thrown to the wind, they were older and wise enough to appreciate them.

And Sasuke thought he truly understood what Naruto’s death would mean to him. 

He thought back to Naruto’s eyes in their decisive battle. Once they were lit with a passion for life. They now dimmed in his unwillingness to plead for Sasuke to stop and replaced with an iron resolve to let Sasuke continue as long as he needed to liberate himself from the burden of revenge that weighed him down.

But in Naruto’s determination, he pushed the barriers of his own power too far, forcing Sasuke to push back in greater strength and accidentally deliver the deadly blow. He had expected Naruto to recover from it just as he himself did. His friend was supposed to carry the will to live much stronger than he did.

The illusion of reconciliation shattered when Naruto uttered his final words to Sasuke (“You still don't get it…”) and then closed his eyes. Chalking it up to a sign of exhaustion that had finally caught up to Naruto, he let him sleep. A wave of peace washed over him like a calm before the storm as had not yet realized that he had finally cut down the one person who showed him time and time again that there was nothing that could keep him from making absolute certain that Sasuke was understood, forgiven, and loved 

“The only way you and I can communicate properly is through our fists” is what Naruto had said, and yet he held back. He should have understood the significance of the gesture: the child who was always looking for a fight, refusing to raise arms. 

Why hadn't he understand sooner?

Even when Sasuke was looking for the kill shot, Naruto only ever aimed for a way to stay up long enough to wear Sasuke down. He'd never aimed to kill Sasuke unless it was really down to the wire in which case they would both go down. Regardless, from the beginning one of them always held back and given their history, it was going to be Naruto.

But it seemed that in Naruto’s fall, he accomplished the one thing that he was most desperate to do: save Sasuke. 

So the tale of Uzumaki Naruto ended there.

How different would his story have gone if at the last moment Sasuke stopped pushing and fighting? Stopped stepping close to the edge of oblivion to see if Naruto would follow him there? The depraved part of him wanted to know just how far Naruto would go for him. The trusting, hopeful, scared part of him had faith that Naruto would always be there to carefully grab his shoulder and bring him back to safety.

And Naruto was a consistent man, something the young Uchiha realized too late.

His friend had said that they would come to understand each other in the next life. Where there were no burdens. Just them. Naruto and Sasuke

Had they both lived, Naruto would have found a way to fix the mistakes everyone made, carrying the burden selflessly. He couldn't erase the past but he could be sure to right the wrongs and help everyone find a brighter future. 

But that hadn't been the case.

Sasuke was locked away for the crimes he had committed and Naruto was dead.

It would be a luxury to touch or even use his eyes. He wanted to seek comfort from the brother who sacrificed everything to save Sasuke. And he wanted to see the price of his life from the friend who refused to leave him behind. 

But even this price was too high: it left a world without Naruto. 

-

Kakashi walked along the halls of the building towards Sasuke’s room where he was bound and blinded, simply there to keep him company.

He didn't have anything in mind to discuss as he doubted that Sasuke would have anything to say, but he knew that even though Naruto was dead, there would be hard feelings towards Kakashi if he left Sasuke alone.

Taking measured steps which he hoped Sasuke would recognize as his own, he approached the clear door when he heard Sasuke speak:

“Naruto?”

The voice was unlike anything he'd ever heard from him. Kakashi had heard him irritated, furious, sincere, but he never heard him desperate like how he sounded calling Naruto’s name.

-

He hadn't used his voice in a while. There was no need when Naruto was the only one that could goad more than a simple sentence out of him.

_Yeah, Sasuke._

He couldn't see him but he heard the regretful tone. He could almost visualize the resigned expression Naruto wore. After all, Sasuke was the one that brought it forward to replace the radiant smile.

“Can I see you?” He asked. His voice coming out in a low rasp that had nothing to do with his dry throat.

Naruto laughed. It burned his ears and he wish he could block it out. 

_It's better this way Sasuke._

How? How was the fact that Naruto was dead better? But he had Naruto for a moment, and he wouldn't waste this opportunity.

“I'm sorry.”

He apologized only once before. To Sakura, who had been healing him. But he never thought that he’d never have the opportunity to apologize to the one person he wanted to make this up to. The one person who had the unwavering faith that Sasuke wasn't lost.

But Naruto just… slipped away from them.

 _Sasuke._ His voice took an alarmed but soft turn. _You don't have to be sorry._

“I didn't mean for you to die.”

 _But you came at me with your full strength?_ He paused and sighed. _If I’d known I was going to die while you lived, I wouldn't have fought you, Sasuke. Who knew the great Naruto Uzumaki could fall so easily?_

He noted the self-deprecating edge attached to the comment. It was unlike him.

_If I thought a little bit ahead, I could have seen this coming a mile away._

“I killed you... I'm... sorry.”

_And if I thought that me dying would have spared you any pain, I would have dropped dead. I think you know that already. Besides, I just said you don't have anything to be sorry for, so don't apologize._

“Come back. What is anyone supposed to do without you. I'm…” he choked on the word, not able to get it out fast enough but undoubtedly saying it without enough conviction, sincerity, or what the fuck ever. He needed Naruto to forgive him. “I'm sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

He whispered it in the direction of Naruto’s gentled voice which revealed the place Naruto held in Sasuke’s life. Only someone as great as an Uchiha could absolve an Uchiha from their sins.

_Sorry’s don't... you don't need to apologize. Not now, Sasuke._

And Sasuke felt a hand glide along his jaw experimentally before the rest of his fingers brushed his face, sliding like water droplets down his cheek, falling just under his chin and tucking under so that the thumb could brush carefully over his cheek before moving up to stroke over the cloth, pressing hard enough to feel his closed eye underneath.

Sasuke turned his head into the hand. 

The large hand that should have been clumsy and rough, grazed his face almost too delicately, too reverently, for hands which held enough strength to harness evil, enough to block Sasuke’s bloodlust. They were hands that held a delicate touch which made them weak in the end.

“I’ve changed. I owe you. Let me help you with what you want.”

_I can't. And, a lot of people know my dream. It was the same as the First's. Even you know what I want and you can make it happen. I know you can._

“The Elders... the Hokage...they're not you-- _I’m_ not you. Naruto, I need you here and I need your forgiveness.”

The thumb came to halt and then the hand fell away.

_I keep telling you to stop with that. I was never angry at you or felt that you were in the wrong somehow. I'm on your side, Sasuke-_

“Why! You never explained to me why me! Why could I mess up, why was I allowed to force you to choose between your dreams or my salvation, why could I fucking kill you and you still have faith in me! There's nothing left! You're not here! My dreams changed! And there's nothing left! So why!”

_Sasuke, I'm a tree, not the forest. Think about it like this: your goals just shifted slightly. And you're forgetting the rest of team seven. Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai; they all know me. They’re willing to go to the ends of the earth for me like I did you, and they can help you take my place. It’s not too late._

“They can't fix the damage done! We need you! And... I've changed! You spared me and lost your life because of it. I have nothing now! You stole both a fight and a goal from me-”

And the hand returned to his cheek, joined by to other hand to mirror it’s actions. The thumbs continued stroking over his cloth covered eyes. It was unfamiliar but not unwelcome. Soothing.

_I did explain. You're my friend. Take it however you want._

“Don't leave.”

_I won't. Do you really think there's anywhere that you could go where I wouldn't follow?_

“Naruto.”

 _Stop- you really think I'll leave you? After all the time I spent chasing you?_ Sasuke felt the two hands cup his face gently but persistently. He wanted an answer.

“You’ve already left me.”

_I didn't mean to. I didn't want to. You know, when I said that we’d die together and understand each other in the next life, I meant it. I can't help you but I can stay with you. And I'm not waiting for you so take your time getting here, teme._

“What am I supposed to do?”

 _Well for starters, you drop that bastard-y attitude,_ Naruto gave a smile that Sasuke would never see. 

“I'm serious.”

_So am I, but I guess you could start with clearing the Uchiha name... if you want. Your family deserves it-_

“What am I supposed to do about you, Naruto! I want to apologize. I want you to forgive me. I want you here.”

Had Sasuke been more in touch with his emotions, his voice might have broken. He might’ve even cried as he did earlier. But he just felt anger that Naruto wouldn't accept his guilt and ignored it whenever he mentioned it. He felt even angrier that Naruto was in the right. The forgiving blond was not obligated to accept his apology, his sins, or his guilt.

_You don’t do anything about me._

And Sasuke went to open his mouth with a biting comment but Naruto placed a hand over it.

_Still more chatty when you can't move._

He breathed in deep sigh and then heard a step back. Sasuke could almost see him rubbing the back of his neck with a nostalgic smile etched on his face. 

_I think it's time for me to leave-- or be out of sight for a while, but just know that whatever you decide to do, I’m with you to the end. You've changed or I guess you're yourself now. So stay like this and you can change things. Make sure no one has to suffer like we did._

Sasuke tilted his face up, assuming he was looking at Naruto. 

“I’ll help set the world right. I promise.” 

_Alright, then. This is goodbye for now. Do what I didn't have the strength to do, Sasuke. You can do anything._

Sasuke didn't say anything. He simply let the words wash over him as Naruto pounded the sorrow, guilt, regret out of him. He didn't welcome Sasuke’s apology but apparently there was nothing to forgive. How ridiculous. Their roles were swapped: Sasuke couldn't bring his friend back and Naruto wouldn't accept him. There was no way of retrieving Naruto by his own hand so he would take on Naruto’s challenge of rebuilding the shinobi world regardless of the obstacles. It was the least he could do. It was what he wanted to do.

“Goodbye, Naruto.” 

_I'll find you later, Sas-_

“Sasuke?” The voice sliced through the air, cutting Naruto off and he felt the presence disappear. He felt a wave of loss crash through him but immediately let his ice shield harden in place and topped it with annoyance at Kakashi’s timing. No one saw him vulnerable except for Naruto.

“How are you feeling?” 

Sasuke still couldn’t see but turned his head away from his old mentors voice.

“Like shit, obviously.” 

Kakashi didn't say anything. They left Final Valley on good terms but after Naruto died, Sasuke assumed that there were most likely some hard feelings left over. He didn't blame him. He didn't blame anyone. If someone killed Naruto he would have razed the five nations to the ground. It was his due, he reasoned, Naruto chose him as a rival. Either he would kill him or nobody would, but even that was a colossal mistake he wished he could take back. 

Sasuke felt Kakashi come to stand on his left, the fingers infused with warm chakra he barely felt slid over his cast.

“Just let me bleed out. They won't help me… not now that they have me locked away in this prison.” He only said that so Kakashi would stop touching his arm but even as he spoke, he felt a small part of him truly wishing that he did fade away like Naruto did. His friend would forgive him again if he chose death over staying in this world. In the eyes of Naruto, Sasuke could do no wrong but in the eyes of the villagers, he would never make this right.

“Prison? Sasuke, how do you feel?”

Sasuke’s lips didn’t so much as twitch. 

_Well_ , Kakashi thought, _that was the most he’d spoken to me in a while._

“You're not in prison, you are in a hospital. The elders wanted to take you there but Naruto was as good as Hokage and I know that he would have never stood for it so I told them to bring you here. You're in the city hospital and on medicine to keep you... docile. If you think you're experiencing side effects, I'll call Sakura in to help you.” 

And in that moment, the deeply rooted guilt he thought he’d weeded, blossomed like a grotesque reminder. 

Naruto was a hallucination. He never spoke to him and he never would.

A large, sorrowful smirk passed over his face which immediately alarmed Kakashi. Sasuke felt his chakra spike to ‘overload’, ready to subdue Sasuke if needed. 

“Kakashi, I…” God, fuck. Fuck. Fuck... Naruto…. “I want to become a citizen again. I want to carry out Naruto’s dream.” 

Kakashi only looked at the blinded man curiously. He didn’t realize how tense Sasuke was until he left himself fall back into the bed and sink into the pillow.

What happened to him? He wants to help?

Naruto.

While part of him wanted to believe that Naruto bestowed his final wishes to Sasuke, he was doubtful. But he couldn't afford to be a skeptic when his student put all the goddamn eggs in a crazy, untrustworthy, hateful basket. He had to trust Sasuke like Naruto trusted him.

Kakashi’s memories swirled in his mind's eye as he watched Sasuke officially take in the death of Naruto. His eyes were covered but the clenched jaw, fisted hands, and shallow breaths told him that he wanted to destroy something else too pure for this world… or finally leave the crumbling walls to collapse, allowing himself to feel and show remorse for his actions. 

_I suppose he doesn't need to look sorry to feel sorry,_ Kakashi thought.

But just then, Kakashi felt a beam of light land on his face as the sun peeked over the horizon and spilling into the room, ending today’s chapter as he noticed that Sasuke felt it too as they both tipped their heads up simultaneously, letting the warmth wash over them in a soothing manner.

After tonight, they would push Naruto from their thoughts to allow room for moving the world - in which the sunshine blond no longer belonged to - forward to keep his memory alive. Working as a team which involved the entire shinobi world to protect, to teach, to inspire others would be tough without the glue that was Naruto. It was like building a house without the foundations but they would find their strength for him.

For Naruto.

***

End.


End file.
